a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and more particularly to a mobile information kiosk which is provided with a three-dimensional imaging effect.
b) Description of the Prior Art
How a person can have a sense of three-dimensional vision is primarily due to that when the person watches an object, there is an angular difference in the same object that is seen by a left eye and a right eye, resulting in a three-dimensional sense in a brain, and enabling the person to determine a front and rear location of the object. Therefore, when using this principle to generate a three-dimensional image, as long as that the two eyes can see the images at different visual angles, then the three-dimensional image can be regenerated, such that the three-dimensional sense can be obtained when the images of two eyes are fused in the brain. In addition, to achieve this object, there are a lot of apparatuses and implementation methods, and the most common one is a simple complementary color spectrum principle, wherein a same pre-processed image is filtered through a pair of red/blue-green glasses, allowing two eyes to see images of different levels, like making and regenerating a stereoscopic film.
However, this kind of pre-processed image will require the auxiliary color filter glasses.
Due to imaging, it will be easier to describe configuration of an object if there is the three-dimensional vision; for example, in terms of communication with a 3G (Third Generation) cell phone or build-up of images in an information kiosk, the three-dimensional vision will facilitate describing a shape of the object. Accordingly, a technology which is provided with a compact size to facilitate carrying by hands and supplies a three-dimensional imaging effect is definitely required on the market.